Oluo Bozado x Reader: A Twist of Fate
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: She saved his life, and for that, he owed her his own. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Comfort and Answers

**Warning: This story twists the plot of the original planned plot of SnK. Also, please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_One survived the wrath of the Female Titan that day. That one went on to save another, and the two were spared the cruel hand of death_."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been two months since the 51st Scouting Expedition outside of Wall Rose was terminated. Many were devastated, more families were broken, and friends spent their time only to grieve. But, that was the risk of joining the Scouting Regiment. Each and every soldier knew the risks, yet they offered their whole hearts up to humanity. But, there was one who was luckier than the rest.

He sat alone, outside of the Scouting Regiment cabins. He did this each and every day, savoring each breath he drew within his lungs. He knew just how lucky he was to be alive. He listened to the constant pounding against the wall that protected every human that was left, he felt the vibrations beneath his feet, and he cursed what made them. He felt something be placed upon the top of his head, and he knew immediately what it was.

He saw the boots, then the legs, then watched as the soft, gentle hands came to rest on the hard ground beside him. He saw the beautiful (**color**) hair resting upon that kind face. He saw those caring, loving (**color**) eyes. He saw (**Name**).

"_How are you today… Oluo_?"

It was always the same question every day. But, he didn't mind answering. He did, after all, owe her much, much more than his life. He turned his head, his brown eyes looking straight into her own. "You shouldn't worry so much about me, you know… you have other things to take care of…" He didn't want to say that, but if he told her the truth, he would break down once again, just like every other day. He felt her soft hand be placed on top of his own, and it comforted him slightly.

"You know I don't take that for an answer. I haven't since the day we came back…" He looked away, his gaze falling to the ground in front of him. "I'm just… here. That's all I can tell you, (**Name**)…" She knew how much pain he was in. He was the only one her disobedient actions could save that fateful day.

Her and Oluo had history far beyond the Scouting Regiment. They grew up together in the same small village. But, she had lost contact with him after a Titan invasion obliterated their happy lives. They were reunited several years later when the both of them found each other in Squad Training, and she swore that they would protect each other until the end. But, once again, she was torn away from him when squad leader Levi picked him and him alone to be one of the select few soldiers to join his unit.

So, having known him since childhood, (**Name**) hated seeing him in such pain. He had lost some of the closest friends he had made, and nearly lost his own life in the process. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly, and her gaze drifted off into the clouded sky. "Oluo… I know it's hard… remember, we lost our whole village. I lost my father… just…" Her grip once again tightened, and she leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Please be thankful you're alive… I don't know what I would have done if you…" she stopped herself, not wanting to think of what could have happened. She moved her body closer to his own, laying her head on his shoulder. "Oluo… we do things _together_, remember…? We solve problems _together_. We protect each other until the very end… you aren't just the love of my life… you're my best friend, too."

This earned a miniscule smile from him, and he placed his free hand on top of her own. "I know… I know… and believe me, I am very thankful I'm alive. I'm even more thankful to you because you're the one who saved my sorry ass…" She sighed softly, slowly closing her eyes. "I disobeyed direct orders… I wasn't supposed to be one of the ones who went after the Female… but I did. I'm lucky I survived, myself. I don't know if you saw, but she came this close to grabbing my wires…" She moved her free hand out, placing her thumb and forefinger close to each other.

It was silent for a moment, and she felt a finger curl underneath her chin. A pair of warm lips pressed against her own, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Don't talk about death anymore, (**Name**)… we're both alive, and that's all that matters…" She gave a small nod, and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She felt his thumb run gently along her hand, and she gave another soft sigh.

"Oluo. (**Name**)." They heard a stern voice from behind them, and they both turned to see none other than Commander Erwin Smith. He had his hands behind his back, and an emotionless look plastered across his features. "Come with me to my office, please." Both her and Oluo knew immediately what this was going to be about, and his grip tightened on her hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"(**Name**), is it true that you disobeyed direct orders from your leader and went after the Female?" (**Name**) stared directly at Erwin, her voice clear and direct. "Yes." "And, is it also true that you saved Oluo Bozado's life?" She glanced over at Oluo, and he answered for her. "Yes, Commander. She is the reason I am standing in front of you today." Erwin looked at him, and then turned his attention back to (**Name**).

"And, you are aware that your actions could have resulted in a penalty of death?" She felt her heart stop, and her breath hitched in your throat. "Yes, Sir." Erwin gave a deep sigh, folding his fingers together and leaning back in his office chair. "(**Name**), do not disobey orders again. I have taken actions to ensure that all penalties and charges against your actions were dropped." She sighed heavily, her forehead falling into her hand. "How did you manage to convince them to do that if I may ask, Sir?"

"(**Name**), you did what thousands of other soldiers could not even think about doing. Not only did you risk your life going after an intelligent deviant, you risked your life to save your comrade. And, you made it home alive. I proved to them that you are a soldier worth keeping, and they dropped all charges." She felt a hand rub her back comfortingly, and she shook her head. "Commander… I don't know how to thank you."

Erwin rose to his feet, making his way in front of her. "It's simple, (Name). Just keep being you." With this, he walked past you and out the door, shutting it behind him. She felt like bursting into tears. She had been worried about her penalty ever since she and Oluo had walked back in through the gates, and now it was resolved.

She leapt towards Oluo, nearly making him topple over as she embraced him tightly. She felt him wrap his arms around her, his fingers gently running through her (**color**) hair. "Things are getting better, (**Name**)… things are getting better…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) awoke later that night, Olou's arms wrapped tightly around her. Corporal Levi had allowed the two of them to share a room as a reward for saving at least one of his squad mates; which also earned her a lot of respect from him. She sighed softly, feeling Oluo's breath gently against her neck. She decided to stand up and stretch her legs, much to the objection of Oluo, who mumbled something and replaced her body with her pillow. She wandered around the nearly barren room, the faint moonlight illuminating the room with a gentle glow.

After a while, she decided it was time to get back into her bed with Oluo. As she was walking back, she noticed something in the corner of the room. She tilted her head, padding over and picking the object up in her hand. It was a wadded up piece of parchment, and it had something written all over it. She decided to unwrinkle it, revealing what looked like paragraphs or short speeches all over it.

All of them were marked out to the point they were almost unreadable, but she immediately recognized Oluo's handwriting. Pursing her lips in determination, she began to scan the paper, searching for legible writing that could help her decipher what all that was. She noticed that each paragraph had a similar pattern, some longer than the others, and some shorter, but the same pattern nonetheless. She then finally managed to find one that wasn't entirely scratched out, her eyes scanning over it.

_"(__**Name**__)… other for a… time… wanted you to know… more than anything… wondering if…_" She stopped, her eyes widening slightly. The last sentence was what caught her attention. "_Will you… me_?" Try as she might, she could not make out the missing word. She began to go over the other paragraphs, seeing as how they all ended with that same sentence. Her eyes fell upon one that had that missing word, and her eyes widened. She now knew what he was trying to write all over this paper.

**_Oluo was practicing what to say when he asked for your hand in marriage._**


	2. Proposals

**Warning: This story twists the plot of the original planned plot of SnK. Also, please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three days had passed since (**Name**) had found the small slip of paper that had her future inscribed all over it. She was able to manage not to say anything, but she was getting rather anxious. What should she say? Sure, she was together with him, but neither of them had ever even done _anything_ together, if you catch the drift. Maybe that's why he's waited this long? So he could have only her? She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

She knew that Oluo had never been active with another woman before, both because she had asked and just how he acted around her. There's a slight difference between an experienced man and a non-experienced one. This made her both glad, and a bit distraught for some reason. It made her glad that she wasn't the only one who waited, but it also made her feel as though it was her fault he had waited so long. She knew it shouldn't be viewed that way, but she couldn't help it.

"(**Name**)." A distinct call of her name threw her out of her deep thought, and she turned to see none other than Corporal Levi. "Y-yes Sir?" she asked, returning back to grooming her horse. "Obviously by the way you're slacking off in your work, you know by now." This got her attention, and she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Wait… you know?" "Tch. Of course I know. He came to me asking _me_ for advice; the fool. What the hell do I know about marriage?"

She sighed deeply, and ran her fingers through her hair. "How many other people know…?" Levi raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned his shoulder against the wall. "Do you really wish to know?" She gave a nod, and he began to do something with his fingers as though he was mentally counting. "Pretty much the entire Scouting Regiment population."

His answer made her heart rise into her throat, and she lost her breath for a moment. "Wait… how the hell does the whole Regiment know?" "How am I supposed to know? Damn. Everyone expects me to have all the damn answers lately," Levi replied as he glanced away and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Maybe Oluo went around for more advice. I don't know, (**Name**). But, I can tell you that they're excited, you know. It'll be the first marriage humanity has had in a long time if you accept his hand."

"It makes it sound as though you _want_ me to accept, Heichou…" she replied as she gently stroked her horse's mane. "Tch…" She heard him give a quiet sigh, and he grabbed her forearm, forcing her down closer to his face. "Listen to me, (**Name**). I know your history with Oluo. There is a reason I chose only him for my squad. _Because_ of your relationship. I thought that if I picked only one of you, it would be much less of a distraction for the both of you. But, I see now that I was wrong."

He glanced away, his steely-grey eyes now gazing at the floor. "Oluo is much, much stronger with you around. He has a reason to fight and a reason to live. Something to protect. I should have seen that before. Trust me, he cares about you much more than I think you'll ever realize, (**Name**)." It was silent between the two of them for a moment, and then he whacked the back of her head as he moved himself away from her. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" she asked as she moved her hand behind her head to rub the now searing spot.

"That's for even thinking that Oluo isn't worthy of you." She blinked, tilting her head slightly. "I never thought he wasn't worthy…! I just-" "You're worried about death, correct?" She sighed quietly, slowly nodding her head. "Then don't die. Don't let him die, and don't let yourself die. Come on, use that brain that rattles around inside your skull, (**Name**)," he replied as he began to walk away from her.

He stopped, glancing at her over his shoulder. "By the way… I never properly said thank you. So, thank you for risking your life to do something that I couldn't." With that, he walked off, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) now sat in the mess hall, her daily ration of food sitting I front of her. She played around with it, gently stirring the liquid around with her spoon, her mind still in deep thought. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Oluo all day, and that both worried her and made her a bit upset. But, her worry was soon put to rest as Oluo took his place on her right side. "Hey, (**Name**)…" She looked over at him, a small smile on his lips. She could never ever forget that smile.

"Hey, Oluo…" she replied as she took a sip of her soup. It was silent between the two of them for a while, and she saw several passing soldiers shoot the two of them slight smiles. She tried her best not to blush, for she knew it would give her secret away, but she still had a slight redness on her cheeks. She felt Oluo's thumb gently stroke her hand, and she sighed softly. He had changed a lot since she had saved him. He wasn't cocky anymore. He was more caring and serious than anything else. Even around the Corporal, who previously, he had tried to mock and imitate to the best of his ability.

Granted, he still wore his white cravat, but she was pretty sure it was more out of respect now than just trying to imitate the Corporal. She turned her head to look at him, only to feel his lips press gently against hers, which made several soldiers snicker quietly. She blushed profusely, looking at the man beside her. "Why are you being so lovey-dovey today, huh…?" she asked quietly, slightly embarrassed from the snickers she still continued to hear.

"What, is it a crime to be lovey-dovey with the woman I'm in love with?" he asked in reply, his brows furrowing. "N-no…! I didn't mean that! I just… you're doing it more so than usual… is something up? Is it our anniversary or something? Oh God, I hope it's not!" she exclaimed, beginning to inwardly freak out at the thought of missing their anniversary. He chuckled, leaning over and gently kissing her cheek. "No… it's not our anniversary. Well… _that_ anniversary." This caught her immediate attention, and her heart soared into her throat once again. "Wait… what?" she managed to ask, a slight squeak to her tone.

He grabbed her hand, rising to his feet and pulling her to her own as well. "Well… uh…" He moved his hand behind the back of his neck, glancing to the side. "(**Name**), I know that for a long time, I've been extremely cocky, and that nearly cost me my life. But, you, like you always did since we were kids, saved my life. In fact…" He clenched his free hand a bit tighter, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

He dropped himself to one knee, forcing himself to finally look her in the eyes. "You saved my ass from the moment I met you when we were children." He moved his clenched hand up in front of her, his fingers uncurling to reveal a simple, yet beautiful silver ring. "Will you marry me…?" he finally asked, his voice trembling and shaky. The whole room was now silent, and each and every soldier was staring at the two of them. (**Name**) saw some of the females with their eyes wide, their hands over their mouths in shock. The men had their eyebrows raised, knowing this was not something to be expected from the Oluo Bozado they originally knew.

She stared at him for a moment, her heart completely stopped and her cheeks flushed a deep red. She knew this was coming, but she had no idea that it was going to be now. She was so in shock that she couldn't find her voice, and Oluo gave a quiet sigh. "I understand…" he muttered as he looked away. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, forcing her lips roughly against his own. "O-of course I'll marry you, Oluo…" she replied in a near whisper, her thumbs gently caressing his cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she heard all the females in the room burst into a fit of "aww"s and other such things. She held him close to her, her heart fluttering in her chest. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, nuzzling her forehead against his shoulder. She felt him slip the ring onto her finger, and she sighed softly.

"**_For better, or for worse, we're one and the same now._**"


	3. All I Ever Wanted-Fin

**Warning: This story twists the plot of the original planned plot of SnK. Also, please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter also contains mild lemon between two characters over the age of 18. You have been warned.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_I do_."

(**Name**) had said those words not three hours ago, and she was already the happiest woman in the world. She had a wonderful reception and wedding, even though it wasn't much due to the current state of the world of course. Now, she and Oluo had returned to his cabin, and were resting on his bed together. She felt his hand gently play with a lock of her (**color**) hair, and she sighed softly.

"Are you happy, (**Name**)?" She looked at the man laying beside her, a smile curling onto her lips. "Of course I'm happy, Oluo… we've been together since we were children. We've loved each other for a very long time, and I couldn't possibly be happier." This response earned a small smile from him, and he gently kissed her cheek. "Even with my weird aging process?" he asked, referring to his older-than-he-should-be look.

She nodded, and very softly kissed his lips. "Everything about you, Oluo. From the tip of your head to your toes…" she replied, very gently cupping his cheeks in her hands. He sighed softly, very gently nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck. "Thank you, (**Name**). For not only saving my ass that day, but for loving such a cocky bastard like myself…" She sighed quietly, wrapping her arms around him. "Oluo…"

He moved away from her neck to look at her, and she very gently pressed her lips against his once again. "There's something that we've both waited on for a long time… and I don't want to wait anymore." This took him a bit by surprise, but he gave her a gentle smile and moved another lock of her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want to? That's something you've told me you were nervous about doing…" She looked at him and nodded. "Oluo. Once again, we grew up together, and I love you. I want… I want to lose it to you, and only you…"

He moved his being over her own, and stared into her brilliant (**color**) eyes. "I wouldn't want to lose mine to anyone other than you, either, (**Name**)…" She felt her heart flutter in her chest, and she gently cupped his cheeks again. "So you _did_ wait." This earned a quiet chuckle from him, and he nodded. "Of course I did. You'd destroy me if I didn't…" She couldn't help but smile, and he pressed his lips against hers. "Plus, you're the only one I've ever loved, (**Name**)," he continued.

"Then don't talk anymore, Oluo," she replied as she forced her lips against his. He returned it with just as much force, her fingers moving upwards to weave into his dirty-blonde locks. She felt his hands trail slowly down her curves, his touch intoxicating. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening. Her and the man she had known since childhood, now married, and about to engage in the ultimate act of love.

It wasn't long before the both of them had been unclothed, Oluo's lips pressed gently against the flesh of her chest. She gave a shuddering breath, her fingers digging slightly into the skin of his back. "Oluo, please don't keep me waiting any longer…" she breathed, her hips arching upwards slightly. He looked up at her, his eyes staring directly into her own. "As you wish, my princess…" he replied quietly, beginning his entry into her body.

You whined at the initial pain of it, Oluo's lips pressing against your own in an attempt to comfort you. "Don't worry… it won't last long, I promise," he assured you gently, his lips placing soft love kisses all along the flesh of your neck. He waited a while longer for you to adjust fully, and you wrapped your arms around him. "Go ahead, Oluo…"

With this, you felt his hips begin to slowly force against your own, the pain now receding only to be immediately replaced by the best pleasure you've ever experienced. He felt perfect to you; as if he was specifically designed for you and you alone. You gave soft huffs and moans with each thrust he provided, your fingers running through his hair. Even though it was your first time, you both were already in perfect synchronization, intensifying the experience for both of you.

She heard him give a low groan of her name, and she loved the way it sounded coming from him. Anything that came from him was like heaven to her senses. His teeth gently grazed her neck, several dark spots now showing on her flesh from where he had bitten her earlier.

This first love-making between the two of them seemed to go on forever, but, all good things must come to an end. His breath was now short and husky in her ear, his thrusts uncoordinated and rough. "(**N-Name**)…" he breathed, obviously trying to complete come sort of sentence. "Y-yes, Oluo…?" she breathed, her nails digging into the flesh of his back. What he said next took her completely by surprise.

"I want… to have a child with you…" She couldn't help but feel so blessed when he told her that. Even in this hellish world, he still wanted a family with her. "T-then finish inside, Oluo…" she replied, only to feel a sudden warmth fill her a few moments later. She bit down on her bottom lip, Oluo's pants hot against her ear.

He removed himself from her body, collapsing at her side. She felt his arms wrap around her and she sighed softly, very gently nuzzling against his chest. "I love you, Oluo… so much more than you'll ever know," she breathed, leaning up to softly kiss his lips again. He pressed his lips back against her own, his embrace around her protective and loving. She yawned as her eyes fluttered shut, sleep soon claiming her tired body. Oluo glanced down at her, now asleep in his arms. "Not as much as I love you, (**Name**). We're partners for life now. And now just because we're married… but because I promised you."

"**_And I never break my promises_**."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) awoke the next morning still in her new husband's arms. His breath was soft against the top of her head, and she could hear his heartbeat as she laid against his chest. That night's sleep was the first all-nighter she had in a long time. She still couldn't stop thinking about how he told her he wanted a family with her. Sure, women still had children in those dark times, but usually they weren't planned. Mostly because of the simple fact that they didn't want their children growing up in such a dangerous, blood-filled world.

Now, she didn't want that for her child either, but she had always wanted a family with Oluo. And since his near-death incident, he wasn't the cocky, arrogant man that everyone had come to know anymore. He was protective, caring, and serious when the time called for it; all that a father would need to be in this sort of world.

She felt Oluo stir beside her, and he nuzzled his face gently into the crook of her neck. "Ngh… good morning, (**Name**)…" he said softly, a small yawn leaving his lips. She giggled quietly, gently ruffling his hair. "Good morning, Oluo," she replied, interlacing her fingers with his own. He gave a loving sigh, slowly bringing himself into a sitting position. Unfortunately, this also brought the blanket up with him, and she squeaked as she attempted to cover her breasts with her arms.

This earned a quiet chuckle from her husband, and he glanced over at her. "Oh come on, (**Name**). Did you already forget what happened last night?" he asked, a bit of playfulness hinting in his voice. She pursed her lower lip, reluctantly moving her arms away from her chest. "No…" she mumbled as she rose to her feet. It was still another day in the Scouting Regiment, so even as newlyweds they had to be ready for anything. There was no break from the Titans.

Oluo watched as she walked towards her closet, a slight grin crossing his lips as he stared at her rear. She noticed it when she turned around, and tossed his uniform into his face. "S-stop staring and get dressed…!" she exclaimed, her cheeks a deep shade of red. He laughed heartily, but followed her command as he got himself clothed with her. When they were both ready, they walked to his door and opened it, their fingers laced tightly together.

This was exactly what she wanted. She had it all now. She was the wife of Oluo Bozado, and it was just the kind of relationship she wanted. They played like children, talked like best friends, and loved like husband and wife. There was nothing more that could make her happier right now.

**For she was his, and he was hers. And nothing would ever change that**.


End file.
